


pillars of duty

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [13]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: An explosion tears the team apart and Winnie has never been more sure she was doing the right thing, breaking her rule about dating cops.





	

The blast sends the wall nearest to her crumpling, and Jules dives for safety. When she gets back to her feet she looks for Winnie, who was sitting at her usual dispatch desk before the chaos began. Smoke and dust is falling around her and making it hard to make out who is who.

She thinks she sees Sam get an unconscious Spike onto his back and is beginning CPR. The brunette stumbles over to the dispatch desk and looks around it to find Winnie. The officer is on her side, clutching her thigh, where a pen is sticking out of it.

Callaghan presses her hands to the wound, around the pen, and looks for something to use as a torniquet before settling on ripping the hem of her shirt and tying it around Winnie's upper thigh. Jules presses a hard kiss to Winnie's lips. “I'm gonna get you out of here, hon', okay? I just have to help the others, okay, Win? I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Winnie squeezes out between clenched teeth. “Maybe it's not so bad, dating another cop.”

Jules smiles and lets out a watery laugh. “I'll be back. Don't move.”

Winnie watches Jules disappear into the plume of ash, dust, and debris swirling around them, smiling despite the circumstances.


End file.
